Behind you
by random-person666
Summary: Premise: A machine is built that brings fictional characters to life. This fic follows what happens at the Horror Park (which due to my inability to name things will be called that). Includes characters from A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th etc (I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

Premise: A machine is built that brings fictional characters to life; naturally only a wealthy few own this; one decides to build theme parks filled with iconic characters from different genres of media. This fic follows what happens at the Horror Park (which due to my inability to name things will be called that). Includes characters from A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Halloween, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre etc (I do not own the rights of anything or of any characters used with possible exceptions of the ones I make) takes inspiration from Jurassic Park (which again I don't own).

Chapter one:

The park was great in theory, who didn't love to come and see their favourite killers? In practice not so much, take away their ability to kill and they become boring; Carrie White for instance – she spent her time sewing clothes and praying, who wants to pay to watch that? Jess thought as the telekinetic teen finished yet another dress.

"Does the shop sell those things?" Her boyfriend Tony wondered as he stared at the map.

"You thinking of getting one?"

"I think you should get one, green to match your eyes."

She giggled as she rested her head against his shoulder, he was the only one who could get her to giggle, she laughed a lot but girly giggling? Normally out of the question but around him she was another person.

It had been her idea to come here, they both liked horror so where better to celebrate her 19th birthday?

"Come on let's find the others." They had started out as a group of 5; Jess's older sister Hannah, her girlfriend Bethany (girlfriend girlfriend not friend girlfriend as they were sick of telling people.) and Tony's best friend Adam had accompanied them but they had ditched them for some alone time, leaving them somewhere around Michael Myers.

"You think they'll have moved on?"

"Definitely, you saw how boring he was." Myers was another bad idea on the park's behalf; since he had been put in his cage he had done nothing but sit still, for over 2 years.

"I'll send Apple a text." Apple was Tony's stupid nickname for Adam, based on the bit of male anatomy, he had thought of it during a sex ed class and it had stuck.

"They're at the Hannibal food taste." Every day Hannibal Lecter made a 3 course meal and park visitors got to taste it, it was entirely vegetarian to avoid any possible "mishaps".

We raced to join them.

"Fuck you" If you recorded every word Vera-Ellen "Baby" Firefly said for a month you would probably find the two most common words were "fuck" and "you" unless you included her insane giggling.

"All I did was have a sip of your beer." Otis Driftwood raised his hands to surrender but brought them down just as quickly as Baby punched him in the leg.

"Who's beer?"

"Your beer."

"Damm right it's my beer, go get your own."

Baby would normally let her adopted brother get away with stealing her drink but this was not normal. The park had provided them with a nice enough house; each one of them had their own bedroom and space and with 7 of them that was a lot of space. The building was old, smelt and was falling to pieces but one critical part was missing; no one to kill, all the Firefly clan could do was drink and fight each other and after 2 years it was unbearable, her sleep cycle had changed; she used to stay up late kidnapping drunks and being woken late by Tiny after he got rid of the bodies but now she went to bed early, blind drunk, and woke up early with a hangover.

She walked over to the window and put her hand about an inch from the glass, it was bullet-proof and near unbreakable; nearly invisible to the human eye were the wires that ran along the inside each one electrified. It wouldn't kill to touch one but it hurt, one thing she prided her family on was the fact they hadn't used this to hurt each other, stick any other group of psychopaths in their situation and the window would become a weapon but not to them, they didn't use against one another.

Near the window was a porthole so small Baby wouldn't have been able to put her fist though it; this served as their window, the large was for people to stare at them through. She pulled open the porthole and screamed out of it "fuck you."

As normal this was met with howls of laughter, she sank to the floor with tears forming in her eyes; how she was going to make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: this fic should have the MA rating but I can't figure out how to do that so viewer discretion is advised, warning: death, gore, idiots (lots of idiots). And possible spoilers for SAW and Friday the 13** **th** **.**

 _They thought they could contain IT, they thought wrong; it may have been bested before but that was by agents of the other. Soon, oh so soon, IT would be free and IT would make them all float._

Adam regretted coming, he didn't know who half the people here were, Tony was too busy trying to get off with Jess and all the lesbians did was hold hands; if porn had taught him anything they should at least be making out.

"Who is Harry Warden?"

"He's the guy out of My Bloody Valentine" Bethany told him trying and failing to put on a creepy voice when she said "bloody".

"Are you my Valentine?" Hannah made puppy dog eyes at her.

"Ask me closer to the time, I may get a better offer."

"Better than me?"

"I'm joking."

"Good"

Adam waited for them to kiss as his phone began to ring, it was Tony.

"Where are you Apple?"

"By the" he squinted at a sign "Hannibal Lecturer food taste."

"You mean Lecter?"

"Yeah that guy.

"We'll meet you there in 5."

"Cool." He hung up.

"If you two are interested Tony and Jess will be here soon."

Jason paced back and forth in his cage, the teenagers he normally hunted watching him. He longed for a weapon and the chance to use it; but this would be impossible. He was locked in an electrified cage with a moat on his side; his fear of water would prevent him from even reaching the sides.

Jason was a lot of things but an idiot was not one of them, this place would not last forever. Death and Hell could not contain him so what made humans think they could was beyond him; as Mother often said it was just a matter of time.

"So where next?" Jess had managed to get some hope for the day back

"SAW studios." It was the biggest common interest Hannah had with her sister.

"It's a stupid name and a stupid franchise." Adam, as usual, wasn't on board.

"If you're nice I'll put a word in with Amanda so she can kill you before I do."

"Okay, I'll be quiet."

"Good."

The SAW section of the park was actually alright, all the characters had to be kept apart to avoid any them killing each other, the whole group was at each other's throats.

Jill now worked as an agony aunt, Doctor Gordon spent his time reading scientific papers and trying to convince the world to let him be a doctor, John worked on blueprints; he had actually helped design the park, Hoffman and Amanda yelled at each other.

"Their almost like a family."

"Are you on drugs Tony?" Hannah often asked her little sister's boyfriend this.

"Think about; Jill and John are like the parents, Lawrence is like the successful eldest and the other two are twins who are in an eternal "who's the biggest disgrace contest" one of the remarkable things about SAW."

"You're not completely wrong." The group whirled around to see Jill Tuck.

"You can hear me?"

"I'm not deaf; they let me talk to the visitors here. They don't think I'm dangerous."

"Who else can we talk to?

"Everyone here but Amanda and Mark have electrified bars on their cages."

Adam couldn't resist the chance for a joke and walked over to Hoffman.

"So Mark, what was it like almost being killed by your bosses' wife?"

"Painful and she is his ex-wife, not that it is any of your business."

"Leave the poor guy alone he only asked you a question _Mark_ " Amanda shouted across the room.

"You would want that wouldn't you junkie? And I bet you would love to be their daughter, not me, I had a sister and she is dead and you know what she was nothing like you _BITCH_ you will never replace her, no matter how hard you try."

"I never wanted to be your sister in the first place; I just wanted to be something."

"You were something, you were a fucking mess!"

"Says the ex-drunk."

"I had a reason, you did not."

"So losing your sister is more important than losing your freedom, your future, your everything?"

"Everything, you had nothing."

Jill groaned "And this is a typical day here, will you two shut it?"

Amanda stopped talking but Hoffman didn't "come put another one of you husband's crazy devices on me."

"Don't fucking talk to Jill like that, she was like a Mother to me."

"Why was that, cos you got her kid killed?"

That seemed to cross a line for both Jill and Amanda, the former of whom started to quietly cry.

"You have done enough damage for one day Mark." The infamous Jigsaw had started talking.

"Why don't you just make your wife do your dirty work and try to kill me again?"

"For the last time that was not an execution, it was a test and you passed."

"Whatever." Hoffman left through a door at that back of his cell.

"What's though there?" Tony asked Jill.

"His living quarters, we're part of the small group that don't have to be in the public eye all hours of the day."

"Oh right, well maybe we should leave you all in peace."

"Won't stop that pair but thanks anyway."

We left after that.

 _IT was unstoppable, IT was immortal, nothing constructed by cattle could hold it, IT would be free soon, so soon. IT would soon cut this place from its power and like the heart cut from blood it would die._

 _Progress had been slow oh so slow but very soon it would be free._

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Author notes: any reviews or feedback is welcome, free air guitar for anyone who does. Possible House of 100 corpses and the Devil's rejects spoilers.**

 _The park was fed through a series of wires, over time IT was able to weaken them to the point that IT would be able to sever them all in an instant._

 _The time had come; time to feed._

Myles Jones had been manager of the Horror Park since it had opened, and not one incident had happened in all that time. The fact the place was as heavily guarded as Fort Knox helped of course; there was not a single CCTV blind spot, they had 5 emergency generations all of which could kick in in under 3 seconds, they had over 50 guards working at any one point some with concealed weaponry (that the public could see) and others as heavily armed as Marines in active combat zones (safely out of the public eye) as well as state-of-the-art security doors, all of the windows were bulletproof and every single gate could withstand a nuclear war. But when you were guarding beings as dangerous as those locked up here you took every precaution possible and you never let your guard down.

This was why when the lights went out and stayed out of almost a minute the 47-year-old nearly had a heart attack.

He pulled out his phone and speed dialled his PA "What the hell is going on?"

"Every generator has gone out sir, at the same time, only one is running and barely enough to keep the lights on, all cells have lost power and it's only a matter of time before they get out."

"Start evacuation."

"Not possible sir, there is not enough power to open the gates and the tannoy is down."

"What do we do?"

"Play the waiting game, if we can get one generator completely online we can start evacuation."

"Do that then."

"Yes sir."

He hung up and groaned, the Park would be shut down for this.

His phone started to ring again.

"What is it?"

"Pennywise is out sir." It was one of the heads of security.

"Deal with it then."

"She's in deadlight sir and headed straight towards you, seal all entrances and exits to keep her out."

Myles started this, aided by the cleaner who had been in the room at the time; the door to his office was manual and easy enough to lock. There were no other ways in or out other than the air vent.

"Sir do you think we need-"

Myles looked at her as she stopped mid-sentence, her face opened in horror as her hair turned white and she fell backwards.

"What the hell?"

He turned around and screamed.

The first change in Jason's imprisonment happened that day; the fence stopped buzzing and the water in his moat drained.

Unknown to Jason was the lack of electricity caused the water pressure to go and the water to drain back into the underground reservoir.

Jason walked over to the door and pushed against it, it broke under the giant's immense strength.

 _"I'm free to hunt again."_ Jason walked over to a fire axe and broke it out.

Ignoring the screams around him he saw what may be for the first time in many years a possible friend; a man of similar build, his face hidden under a white mask who was trying to break down the door of his own cage.

 _"Mother always thought I should have more friends."_ Jason broke the lock on the other cage and allowed the other silent killer to emerge.

Michael Myers nodded his silent thanks to the hock-mask wearing giant who had freed him; he saw what may be a kindred spirit in him. There may be more of them, he would have fun finding out.

"Fuck this" the power had gone out in the Firefly home, while this was an annoyance it may also be a blessing in disguise.

"Almost done Baby, almost done." It was her Father's turn to try to demolish the window, with the power out wires on it were dead and they could touch it.

"You're far from done, old man." Otis was being as cynical as ever "that is bulletproof glass, it ain't being broken with homemade hammer."

"Give it time Otis, give it time."

"Let Tiny have a whack at it."

"Fine if you insist." Tiny was the strongest out of them and if anyone could break the glass he could. "Gloria, could you fetch Tiny for me please?"

Gloria "Mother" Firefly spoke to Spaulding with an affection that hadn't existed before their imprisonment "for you sugar, of course."

Baby was pleased to see her parents getting along and hoped there was a chance of them getting back together; Otis had more mixed feelings about it "I want nothing but the best for your Ma; not sure about the clown though."

"It ain't your fucking business get back to work."

"Whatever you say Princess."

They had been at this for over an hour and were getting nowhere.

Baby opened the porthole window and yelled out of "I'm gonna fucking kill you all!"

Vladimir Alexeyev had once been in the Russian Army, know he was head of security at the Horror Park, he found war less stressful, and today was the worst day in his career so far.

"Sir so far Pennywise, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees and Carrie White are out but we're expecting more at any point."

"How many are dead?"

"18 so far, we believe Mr Jones is among them, you are effectively in charge now."

"Open the gates and start evacuating."

"We can't sir, too little power."

"Well then get more."

"We can't sir; Pennywise is in Deadlight form and will kill anyone who tries to get near the generators."

He know this place's security would work against them one day.

"What else can we do?"

"As a last resort we can reverse the machine, this would basically unmake all the Park's attractions."

"To do that would destroy the machine and cause an explosion that will kill everyone in the park, and to access it we need to kill one of the attractions, unless we use the override codes."

"Who has them?"

"Mr Jones."

"Kill an attraction, I don't care which one, we will take things from there."

"Very well sir."

End of chapter 3

 **Author's notes: hope you enjoyed that. A brief insight into my life; I get my exam results tomorrow I failed so bad ;( (and I still own nothing from this apart from like 7 characters (Jess, Tony, Hannah, Bethany, Adam, Myles Jones and Vladimir Alexeyev.))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Author notes: I apologise of the lack of spacing between paragraphs in earlier chapters; technical issue. Enjoy! The first POV of this is from a possibly less well known franchise (not sure if that is the right term), Let the Right one In (although I'm using the characters from Let me in the American version.) Spoilers for that and pretty much any popular horror films.**

The blood was late, both of them could fell it, they were accustomed to regular meals now but could go days, sometimes weeks without eating.

"Power's down." Owen had noticed first, Abby was the smarter of the two; one perk of being two hundred years old, but he knew more about modern technology a perk of being born in the modern age.

"We can't leave so what does it matter?" It was daytime behind the tinted windows of their home and the park was technically the home of someone and they didn't have an invite; something they had learnt the hard way on their first day there.

"Just saying." They were the star-crossed lovers of the park; the brochure called them "the Romeo and Juliet of blood" and the crowd loved them; everyone thought they were the sweetest things on Earth but they still fought occasionally.

"Owen look, someone is being murdered." Neither of them knew it but it was Michael Myers who was doing the killing; some of the attractions got films and DVD players but due to a legal technicality (they were both 12) neither of them could watch his films.

"Looks like some people got out."

"I wonder if they can give us an invitation to get out."

"Let's wait and see."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you know one good thing about this?"

"No?"

"We get some privacy."

 **Author notes: I know Owen wasn't a vampire in the film but I can write a flashback in a later chapter or a separate one shot if anyone wants?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*At SAW studios, no one's POV*

The SAW group were going about their usual activities, Hoffman and Amanda had left Dr Gordon wearing ear plugs so he could focus.

Apart from Gordon (who wouldn't notice if the World ended) they were all shocked when 3 park guards walked in; they had learnt one thing about Hoffman and Amanda, they could only agree one thing; they hated their captors more than they hated each other and walking into the pentagon of their cells left you vulnerable to objects being thrown at you. Jill and Gordon sometimes joined in.

"What do you fuckers want, me to fuck you up!" Amanda attempted to splash the nearest guard with coffee "let me the fuck out of here." Her hand collided with one of the bars "and your fucking power is down, so let me at you mother-fuckers."

She was casually tasered by a guard "how's that for power?"

"Leave Amanda alone!" Hoffman yelled as he got a taste of the Taser.

The most senior guard pulled out a pistol and thought for a moment "that one."

The gunshot was surprisingly quiet in the space as the body hit the floor.

A radio crackled "one attraction is dead Mr Alexeyev, Jill Tuck to be precise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess's POV:

The screaming started before I saw it, well IT to be exact; the giant spider crawled along the wall before pouncing onto some random park goers tearing them to pieces.

I screamed and ran; IT leapt at me but suddenly was thrown against a wall by an unseen force.

I turned and saw her: Carrie White, she pressed Pennywise against the side of a food kiosk and started to yell Bible passages at her.

We took the opportunity to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinhead's POV:

Our prison had been breached, by someone similar to us; the figure was tall, male, was clad in red and green and wore a glove with long blades at the fingertips.

"I guess you fuckers want out?"

I was unsure what to make of the newcomer, he was not a cenobite, despite being disfigured enough to be one, but was not quite a human. I came to the conclusion he was a cenobite for a different God, an enemy who may be of use.

His sneer and general posture suggest to me that humour may be the best way to get him on my side.

"What gave you that idea?"

He pointed to the fake chains, blunt blades and painless torture instruments that scatter the glass that was my prison.

"You got all that party gear and no one to party with."

He left and returned with the severed hand of a guard, he pressed it against the release of our cells and soon I was free, myself and the other eight cenobites who had been captive in a subterranean maze for far too long.

"Thank you, I am Pinhead and you are…"

"Call me Freddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby's POV

It was dark now and there was no one outside, an idea hit me.

"Owen you know how tons of people died today?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe whoever's house this is died as well and we can leave."

His face lit up and Abby felt herself melting under his gaze " _not the time girl not the time"_ she chided herself.

Owen opened the window and put a finger out, nothing happened, he put his whole hand out, still nothing.

"We're free."

Hunger took over both of us and we ran to a corpse, less than an hour dead and drank it dry. Soon all the recently dead were dry.

"We need to get out of here." She knew it wouldn't last and they needed to leave.

End of chapter 4


End file.
